Melody From My Memory
by Peruzka
Summary: An explicit lemon fic of one-shots. I warn you, it has explicit graphical scenes and adult themes. Please the rating into consideration.
1. During The Downpour

**Melody From My Memory**

_During the Downpour_

_

* * *

_

Kushina let out a low but pleasurable moan that echoed through the walls of the bedroom, muting for a brief moment the sound of the rain clashing against the window. It seemed unreal that such a simple touch could make her moan so blissfully, especially after the workout she had put herself through previously. Her body was giving her contradictory responses. While her lungs, throat and muscles, were screaming obscenities at her for forcing them to be pushed past their limits with her increasing panting, moaning and muscle clenching, her mind, heart and stomach loved each minute of the increasing warm knot at the base of her abdomen, waiting patiently for it to released. Even though her body was tired and sated beyond her imagination, the longer the minutes stretched, the more she hoped those delicious spasms would increase. It wouldn't be much longer till she reached her peak.

Getting too tired to hold her on body up right, Kushina let herself fall back against warm, sticky but smooth skin, that instead of grossing her out, somehow comforted her even further. It was the kind of chest she had long since memorized, knowing every scar, ever freckle, ever lump. It was the kind of chest she loved to kiss.

It seemed amazing that he still had the stamina and enthusiasm for this kind of foreplay, even if most people would argue that his job had been minimal in tonight's activities, the increasing pleasure that he was creating was starting to get to her. It wouldn't be too long before her body contracted and relaxed once again, giving her another reason to smile.

Strong muscles contracted over her chest and it took her longer than a minute to realize that his right arm had been place around her, creating a makeshift sort of blanket that did a bad job at protecting her form the cold, but an amazing job at making her shiver with comfort. The weight of that arm comforted her and once again she asked herself how in the world did he still have the energy to do that, when even the slightest turn of the head made her already aching body scream in agony? She tried lifting one of her hands to try and intertwine their fingers together, but when that proved too much work she just tipped her head back enough to let his face come into her line of vision but not enough to knock her head away from shoulder.

That amazing smile of his came into view. "Kushina…" she heard him whisper, her eyes wandering from his lips up his cheeks and finally making contact with those sapphire orbs of his that didn't seem as tired as her own. "Don't fall asleep on me, love."

"I'm not," Kushina complained, looking down once again at his arm over her chest. "Minato…" she started, finding the energy to ask what she'd been dying to.

He kissed her forehead. "Hmm?"

"How do you – _oh, Minato!_" Kushina moaned, grasping his right arm with her hand tightly, worried that the spasms of her body were going to make her fall into a dream like world. She hadn't been prepared by that last stroke.

She heard him muffle his laugh in her hair. "What were you going to ask me?" she heard him wonder, thankfully returning to the previous rhythm.

"Nothing," she muttered, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. Why ruin this moment now?

His hold on her tightened, as if he was afraid that she would push him away, but who would be stupid enough to push such delicious waves away when she was so _so_ close? "I love you," he muttered, making her smile. He had the weirdest timing of saying that.

"W-why do you always end up saying that?" Kushina panted, very aware that her sore lungs were complaining about the lack of oxygen due to her constant panting.

"Because is true." Minato murmured, burying his face on her hair.

Kushina couldn't help but laugh at that, slightly turning to her right so she was somehow facing him but not enough to close her legs to his hand. Those delicious strokes were not to be interrupted if she wanted to end this the way it was intended.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kushina bit a piece of skin on his neck. "And you love saying it while we are doing this."

"You know of a better moment than this?" Minato asked, tracing circles on the smooth skin of her stomach.

"A few," Kushina smiled, capturing his lips on hers before he could even think of saying anything else. She expected the kiss to distract Minato, making him stop or waver what he was doing in between her legs, but his hand never ceased that specially slow and teasing movement it was doing, allowing the increasing shivers to run up and down her back and that knot in her stomach to grow. Kushina smirked, it wouldn't be much longer and she wanted to make the most of out what little time she still had left.

Kushina forced her weight slightly onto Minato, making him extend his free hand behind him to hold his body up, giving her free access to that smooth neck of his, some of which had biting marks and hickeys, she, herself, had been working on for a while now. Minato had always commented about how lucky he was that his uniform covered up his neck, obscuring the marks. Kushina always believed it was the only reason why Minato wore the same shirt every day. Earning an approving groan from him, Kushina trailed down her mouth to kiss the edges of his lips, his jaw, his chin, down to an especially sore spot in his neck she knew he loved. But upon biting it, his rhythm in her legs ceased, giving her body spasms, screaming for his touch once more. If she wanted to get her way, she would just have to play by his rules then, or else her body would be very angry at her if things didn't end up the way they were intended to.

Giving the bottom of his chin a sweet kiss, Kushina glared at him, easing back against his chest when his fingers resumed their work. "How come?"

"It's your turn," Minato replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"But it could be both our turns." Kushina sang out, obviously not pleased by her lack of contribution.

"Are you sure?" Minato smirked, pressing her closer.

Kushina frowned, wondering what his real meaning was when suddenly the fingers between her legs increased their rhythm, thrusting deeper than they had been before, reaching an especially sore spot inside of her. _That_ was new. Losing control of her body, Kushina fell back once more against Minato's chest, biting her lip to suppress a moan. It was not fair, really, for him to tease her like that, since she'd been anything but selfish. Like she said, it could be _both_ their turns, but the minutes she was about to voice her thoughts, his hand shifted, opening her legs a little wider, giving his long fingers even more space than they'd had before. Now _that _was something.

Her arms felt limb against her sides, her head fell back against his shoulder, her eyes closed, her lips parted in a pleasurable moan. Oh god, she was so close. If only he would – too late. Her scream/moan resonated through the apartment, alerting neighbors next door. The rain outside didn't really seem like it was _that_ bad, when everything inside was so deliciously delicious. Her eyes started seeing spots, stars, colorful things. Her stomach giving away that knot inside it, giving free way for more spasms which increased with the seconds. Her sore throat, aching even more when her moans didn't ceased, they only muted. If only there was a way to stay in bed all day and do nothing _but_ this all day, she would be a content woman.

Kushina didn't really know how much time passed, but when her sense finally had the decency to calm down, she suddenly came very aware of where she was.

The cold room didn't seem that bad now that her body's temperature had increased, making those awful white sheets that covered her legs feel more intrusive than protective. The rain outside seemed a little less loud, only being able to really grasp a few drops against the window. Minato's body seemed smoother and warmer than it had been a few minutes ago, and she couldn't help herself when she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," Minato said brushing hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Minato." Kushina murmured, not wanting for this moment to end.


	2. Tonight

**Melody From My Memory**

_Tonight_

* * *

Kushina looked around nervously. She still had a few minutes before Minato arrived but she couldn't help but feel as anxious and nervous as if she couldn't wait another minute till he got there. It seemed silly, really, to be so nervous about something so trivial, but it would be the very first time since they got married that she'll have the time and preparations to actually greet him like a house wife would. Anyone else would have gasped at such statistics, but for the three weeks since they got married, both had been home at the same time only twice. And it wasn't that surprising if you looked at the things they were both involved with. Minato had just been elected to become the fourth Hokage and a duty as demanding as being the next leader of a village that was just recently pushing back Iwagakure troops of their land and mend war wounds was not a job that left much of a window open for time at home. Granted, they _were_ supposed to be living at the Hokage tower with all its long hallways and big bedrooms, but Minato felt that such accommodations would make them feel rather uncomfortable for just the two of them. Besides, the third was still living there with his two sons, his wife and her sister.

So after just returning for her week long mission in Kusagakure to help rebuild and reorganize the mess they had helped made, Kushina had but fled home yesterday afternoon, when her commander in office informed her that the Hokage had requested her presence in the village. She knew Minato had pulled some strings back home so she would be able to return sooner than they had expected. No one was being pulled away from the refugee centers build by Konoha to help the war wounded. They had said that this would last at the very least three more months. But really, who could blame him if all he wanted to do was spend more than five seconds at a time with that girl who had accepted his cheesy 'Would you marry me?' all those months ago but only had had the time to really see twice? They hadn't even consummated their marriage yet! And it was all to those aging good for nothings on the council, who gave poor Minato more paper work than he could really handle. But Minato had promised that just for the next three and a half days, he would hers and only hers and that was something Kushina had been looking forward since she had leaning forward and sealed this deal with the kiss at the altar.

So Kushina had to forgive herself from being downright nervous since she wanted everything for the evening to be prepared to perfection. She would greet him when he walked through the door, then they would sit down, eat dinner and maybe move on onto more serious things by the time the both their bellies were full. It was not that she was anxious to get onto the more intimate part of the night, neither of them had married virgins for that matter, but still it _would_ be their first time as a real couple. And that was something Kushina was looking forward too, that, and a few new moves she'd just recently learned.

The sound of keys being pushed into the keyhole made Kushina's heart skip a beat and she hurried to the door, checking herself in the mirror just to make sure she had just the right amount of lipstick, eyeliner and blush on. She knew that Minato hated overly make up girls, so she had tried it to make it light. The door opened and Kushina broke into a smile.

"Welcome home." She said, greeting her husband with open arms.

* * *

Kushina wasn't entirely sure what had happened after they'd had dinner but something about what Minato said or she had done had lead them both hurrying to rip each other's clothes out, stumbling across the room, down the hall toward the bedroom where she had finally fallen on her back Minato just a breaths away from her. It had all happened so fast. One minute she was trying to get his shirt over his head and the next he was positioning himself in just the right way so he could finally penetrate her.

It hadn't been a gentle penetration, but neither was the way she had met it. It had been fast and painful but extremely rewarding since they'd both had waited two weeks for this. After that, it only took them a few moments before they finally slowed down their pace and actually enjoyed each other's body.

Minato thrust forward, teasingly, almost too soft to really feel anything, but then his strokes became more violent with each passing moan. It was just incredible, Kushina thought, the way he could be so rough, but give her such pleasure at the same time. With half lidded eyes Kushina looked at her partner on top of her. He seemed just as exhausted as her, just as pleased but twice as happy as she felt. He was enjoying this even more than she was. A terrible smirk pulled up her lips as a lascivious idea occur her. Minato would never really fully lay on top of her whenever they had sex, it was as if he was afraid he would crush her with his weight, but what he didn't know was that, that weight of his brought her comfort. She liked feeling him on her far more than she liked him _inside_ her. So with the little bit of strength Kushina had, she pulled herself up from the pillows she'd been laying against and forced her legs to wrap around Minato's back bringing him down just when he was thrusting forward, resulting in a gasp from Kushina and a deep moan from Minato. That last stroke had just pushed a few pleasant buttons inside. Repeating the process, once, twice, three times, Minato's eyes finally opened in surprise when for a fourth time she pulled him into her. Blue met violet with a glint of wonder inside.

"You tease," Minato gasped, trying his best to balance his weight on one arm while the other ran down from her waist down to her butt over one of her legs.

"I'm just doing what you won't." Kushina muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down.

Minato stroked the back of her ear with his nose, tickling her with her breath. "Pervert," he admonished, smiling softly.

Kushina laughed. "Like you are not."

Minato only shook his head and trusted forward, but this time slowly as if he was scowling her for such actions. They were both very close to coming, he could feel both his member and hers throbbing with anticipation, but he didn't want it to end just yet.

The night was still young and he doubted that this would be their only time tonight, knowing Kushina after this there would be at least two more times to follow, and it was always amusing to see what other way she came up with to make them release after suck work out. He would be more than sore tomorrow, but the memories of tonight would bring a smile to his face.

Slowly again he thrust forward, using every ounce of his will to match the previous stroke and not just use his shinobi strength to end this once and for all. His breath was low, his heart was pounding, his moans were deep. He was more than ready. But, was Kushina? Using an unexpected fast stroke he discovered that she, too, was on the edge. Good. Now all that matter was the timing.

Nibbling on her chin gently, Minato tested the waters one more time. One slow, teasing stroke accompanied with a faster and deeper one. This was getting a little too easy.

"Minato," Kushina gasped, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming his name. "Minato, wait."

"Hmn?" Minato asked, drawing a few hickeys on her bruised neck.

"Wai–ooh. Wait a minute." Kushina tried to say wrapping her legs tighter against his waist to prevent him from moving.

Minato groaned at this, feeling how his hips were suddenly immobilized. "Don't tell me you don't want it," Minato groaned against her neck. "I can feel you practically begging."

"Yes, but," Kushina panted, it was getting more difficult to find her voice with his member throbbing inside her. "Let's change positions, but don't move your hips, stay still."

Minato's eyes shot open, wanting to meet her gorgeous ones, but only found himself face to face with her hair. Even after all that sweating it still smelled of flora. Her hand at the back of his head was preventing him from lifting it up. "And how do you supposed we do that?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Just trust me ok?" she whispered in his ear, like a lover would to another. She had a plan in mind and he would help her get it through.

"But we are so close," Minato continued again, getting desperate at the throbbing in between his legs. If he didn't do something about it, it would drive him mad.

Feeling the pressure on the back of his head being lifted, Minato traced his lips from her neck to her cheek, leaning away just enough to look at her in the eye. She knew that. She too, was just _this_ close to release, but the thing on her mind was even more pressing than the one in between her legs.

Leaning upward Kushina brushed her lips with his. "Trust me, love," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "It'll be just a few minutes."

So against all odds and beyond the laws of physics, Minato found himself with his back against the bed, the lovely figure of his wife facing him and an aching member inside her ready to explode. It hadn't been as bad as he had previously though. The few little strokes they managed before coming to this position prevented him from going mad, the strokes of pleasure calming his nerves, even for just a little bit. Now only if _she_ would stop staring at him and actually get a move on, that would be fantastic.

But it was too much to ask for Kushina to actually just get on with the show.

Her eyes darted from his lips toward his flushed cheeks up to meet with her blue ones. It was obvious that now that she was on top, she would be taking charge of things from here on, and that ending he kept aching for would not be coming soon. So Minato forced himself to relax and breathe deeply, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting from his member up his hips, through his spine, up in his brain. She would take her time and he wanted to keep it that way. But that didn't prevent him from clutching the sheets for dear life.

The hands that'd been posed on his stomach made their way through his abdomen, tracing every little scar and swollen skin slowly, exploring it with the tips of her fingers until her full palm would cover them for good, emanating warmth. Her skin was just as flushed as his and it was rather obvious for she was as pale and nature would allow without making you look sick. The downside to that was that she was forced to use umbrellas on sunny days, for she was a living walking tan machine.

Sweat was dripping from her face, collecting into a tiny droplet at her chin. He wasn't the only one that was feeling the rising temperature of the room. When another tiny drop joined with the one on her chin, it dropped, not being able to hold itself onto that part of her body anymore and fell onto one of her breasts. Never taking his eyes of the drop, Minato scanned her perfect chest. They were rather big for someone as thin as her, but not _too_ big to cause other guys to turn around and stare at her (not that they didn't do so every time she walked down the street) but it was probably because her bra would hold compress them enough to make her seem tiny chest. The liquid made her rose nipples shine at the rays of moonlight, the only real light in the room. He never allowed her to turn on the lights, for he felt it would drop the level or intimacy in between them. Kushina would never complain about it. She was just as happy to explore his body with her mouth without the use of her eyes. The tiny drop, fell into her hips, which were not small, but not big either and a tad too perfect for her own good, traveling its way down to their joined limbs. It seemed amazing that even after accomplishing his goal and invading her with such forced as he had the first time to calm his nerves, she could still arouse him s much as she was now, he could feel his member throbbing once again.

Returning his eyes to her face, he found her smiling down at him.

"So?" she asked teasingly. "What do you think?"

Minato gave her a sly smile. "You are perfect." He whispered, lifting himself up to a sitting position. But before she could come up with a comeback to his comment, he took the previous breast that had been drenched in sweat and put it between his teeth, sucking on the flesh like it was a lollipop.

He heard her moan, her hands finding their war form his stomach to the back of his head. If she was going to tease her way through this, he too would find a way for her to beg for more. But little did Minato know that she was just not ready to make them explode just yet. So taking his chin in her hands, Kushina forced him from her nipple toward her face, pressing her lips as hard as she could onto Minato's. He gave a startle gasp against hers when she pushed him down onto the bed once more stroking their hips together.

So using her skills and careful not to break the lip lock, Kushina moved her hips from one side to the next, from the front to the back, in slow circular motions that drove her once calm insides onto ecstatic spasm and the shivers their joined limps made. It was cruel to prolong this agony, but it was something Kushina would gladly stick with if it meant an even bigger explosion than the one she originally thought. Now if just Minato would keep his odious hands to himself, she could keep her concentration on _him_ not how his hands were making her skin feel like it was under magma. But she'd been teasing him for far too long and Minato would never let her get away with it without a little payback of his own.

His hands moved from her hips, which he'd been stroking and massaging at a slow pace, to her breast, which he cupped once more only to tease with the sensitive skin of her nipple.

Only when she let out a low, deep moan did he moved on onto her neck, barely feeling it with the tips of his fingers searching for that bite he had given her last week, while she had been busy washing the dishes. No matter how many times Kushina scowled him not to sneak up her like that and play those kind of gave when she had fragile china on her hands, he never really seemed to listen, since he loved to see how she clenched the plate for dear life while his mouth worked its magic.

Upon finding it, Minato broke their sensual tongue foreplay.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice a painful whisper. She wasn't the only one feeling the spasms.

She shook her head. "You gave me a fright back then."

"I remember." Minato smiled, his thoughts drifting back to a few days back only to be abruptly forced back to the present when Kushina thrust herself down on him.

"Don't disappear on me." Kushina warned, using his chest to keep herself up.

"Never." Minato gasped, clenching the sheets once more as her tightened insides took him with him.

Dropping forcefully once more on him, Kushina let out a scream that was closely matched with Minato's moan. They've been stationary for far too long that now just the mere movement would bring pain/pleasure through their bodies. Another terrible idea surfaced.

Opening her eyes to check on Minato, Kushina's face softly softened when she saw the agony Minato's features carried. Lifting herself up once again, Kushina dropped the support on his chest and let her hips fall on his once more. Each stroke was erasing more of the pain and bringing them closer. His once relaxed member started throbbing once more. She repeated the previous steps a couple more times. She would lift herself up just to drop unexpectedly on him, not letting them enjoy more than five seconds of their joined hips before lifting up once more.

Oh god, she thought, if this continued, she wouldn't be able to get to the grand finale she had prepared. It didn't help that Minato was trying to match her trusts by lifting his hips when she dropped down, resulting into an even deeper penetration. No, she scowled herself; this would be for them, for _him_. She would have to summon every inch of her strength for what came next.

So stopping long enough to make him open his eyes and beg her silently, Kushina just gave him the brightest smile she owned, and leaned down to once again lock her lips to his. Just a couple more seconds, she begged him silently; just hold a couple more seconds.

"I love you," he couldn't help but gush, making Kushina smirk. She would probably would break into a laugh saying that he didn't have to say that every time that they had sex, or that he could have just anyone in the village and he settled for her (which would only make him mad, for she was the one who had settled for _him_), but instead she wrinkled her nose adorably, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Minato" she whispered close enough for him to feel her words. "With all my heart."

And with that said, Minato felt Kushina pull away from him completely. No, he thought desperately, watching as his member throbbed at the lost of her, she couldn't possibly be that cruel. There was no way she would let him there to agonize in pain before he – but he never finished the thought for she unexpectedly fell on him once again, forcing a painful penetration. And before he could even scream in pain, Kushina repeated her steps. It was painful to feel such tightness leave him, only to be forced inside it once more, hotter and wetter than ever, but the pain left him after the couple first strokes getting replaced by a pleasure he never knew possible. It was like being alive was not enough anymore. Loving and being loved was not enough. Being with her, being inside of her was not enough. He needed to be with her on a whole new level. A whole new way or else he would go mad. But before he could finish his though, he heard a scream which he realized a little too late that was his own.

He was _there_. With _her_. _Together_. And he had never felt more alive or in love as in that moment.

He wasn't really sure how long his orgasm had lasted for, since the next thing he knew was that he was trying to catch his breath, sweating as much as he had in his life, his hand clenching Kushina's wondering when exactly they had joined hands. Searching for her bindingly, he found her lying besides him, her panting a little more controlled than his but her body just as tired as his own.

"You look exhausted," Minato pulled her to him. He couldn't bear be apart from her now.

"Says you."

Minato laughed. "Don't mind me. This was all your doing."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm alive, sorta. This was the hottest/best chapter I've ever written in my entire life and just wanted to share it with you all perverts out there. Just to clarify, it's not something that has happened to me, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but it was more like an idea my imagination popped while I was asleep. Talk about a wet dream. And yes, I too get wet dreams. Not only celebrities and nerds and get them. We should make a foundation for wet dreamers. Now you got me thinking.

**Anyways;** I hope you enjoyed it, specially the ending since I think (in my humble opinion) that it was an Oscar worthy scene (or whatever the highest price for lemon fics is). Don't mind me; I'm just trying to be funny here.


End file.
